Graphical user interface and displayed icons are known in the art. Generally speaking, icons each serve to represent a corresponding program, process, application, function, capability, media file, Internet address, personal information management (PIM) record, or the like. In many cases a plurality of such icons are presented using, for example a touch-sensitive display.
As various devices become ever more capable, and as the device users themselves expect an ever-increasing number of capabilities from their devices, it is not unusual for a device's display to be of insufficient size to adequately and simultaneously present all or even most of the icons with which that device is provisioned. To accommodate such a circumstance many such devices utilize scrolling to present only a subset of the provisioned icons. This scrolling serves to remove some icons from the display while moving other icons onto the display.
Elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions, relative positioning, or both of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the disclosed concept. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful in a commercially feasible embodiment may be omitted from the figures in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the disclosed concept.